The Inhabitants
by Lionesseye
Summary: The story of Kurt and Blaine, from the two that were always there.
1. Chapter 1: Hello, New Inhabitants!

_**Description: Sort of crack-ish. The story of Kurt and Blaine, from the two who were always there.**_

_**Warnings: Slight language, possible slight adult themes to come.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the two who were always there!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hello, New Inhabitants!<p>

I waited all summer, praying that my next inhabitant(s?) would be better than the last. _With my damned luck, I'll probably get the worst student this preppy school has to offer,_ I thought.

The first day of school. _Oy. Here we go._ Two boys walked in. One of them, Wes, I knew. He was here two years ago. He was all right, but his girlfriend called to yell at him ALL THE FREAKIN' TIME. The other boy I didn't recognize. He was kind of cute - not my type though - with hazel eyes and dark curly hair- but he looked bored as Wes talked to him. How rude! He's probably an ignorant slacker who's just here 'cause his pap's got large amounts of dough.

"…And don't forget, Blaine, if you misbehave or show any form of improper conduct, I'm afraid the rights to having your own room will be taken away."

"I know, Wes, you've told me a million times!" the boy said, exasperated. _RUUUDE._

"Yes, Blaine, just remember, even though you're a model student-"

Wes was cut off as Blaine slammed the door in his face, causing me to shake. Now, I may not be the nicest, most polite guy, but I can't stand people who just don't care. This guy was rude to an elder boy he probably didn't even know! Blaine threw his stuff in my closet and began to make his bed. He's probably going to be super lazy and messy and _aaaugh_ this is terrible- wait. _What the hell?_

_That is the neatest bed I've ever seen! I've seen LOTS of people make beds, but that's just freakin' weird! He must be like, OCD with beds or something! Yeah. That's it. OCD with beds._

I watched Blaine fall asleep. He looked so calm, content, and peaceful, a world away from the rude, slightly crazy dude he really is. Model student my toilet.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine put about 13 pounds of gel in his hair, tied his tie perfectly, and had a perfectly ironed uniform. Again, I found myself asking, <em>What the hell? <em>

After classes had ended and Blaine came back, he got a phone call. His ring tone was an incredibly obnoxious beeping noise. BEEP BEEP BEEEP.

"Hello, Wes?" _He's friends with Wes?_

"Yeah, I'll help you with English! ….Maybe, some math too? …Ok!" said Blaine, a bright smile on his face. He looked…_excited_… to help someone. Wait…so he's friends with Wes. That explains the rudeness he was just being friend like…and he likes school…and he's neat..._Oh._

He's not crazy.

He's_ dapper._

I have a dapper room inhabitant.

_Hell yeah._

* * *

><p>Blaine is the best room inhabitant someone could have. He's neat, he's helpful, kind, pretty good looking, and he can sing. He sings in the shower a lot. I don't look at him, don't worry. That would be weird.<p>

_Anyways_…this is much better than last year.

Although he seems to have a lot of friends, I can tell he's lonely. Sometimes he just flops on his bed and sighs for _hours. _ One day he started to cry. People were walking outside, but no one came to comfort him. I wish I could help him sort out whatever crap he's going through. Sadly I can't. The most I can do is make sure his hot water never runs out and the A/C doesn't get too cold or too hot, but I don't think he notices that someone's trying to help him. I guess people take those comforts for granted.

The only bad thing that Blaine ever did to me was hang up a calendar. He didn't just use a thumbtack on a corkboard; he _nailed it straight into the wall. _ It hurt like hell!

* * *

><p>One day, about a third into the school year, he came back from Warbler practice early. He had a strange look on his face and flopped onto his bed. <em> Oh no, he's going to be sad now.<em> But instead of crying, he sort of…flailed happily on the bed and sort of squealed. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, and made sure no one walking by had heard him. I laughed inwardly. What was up with Blaine? He flailed again, and then stopped. He got a sober look on his face and said to himself, "No. The last thing he needs now is a boyfriend, Blaine! NO. Bad Blaine, be a friend Blaine, mentor Blaine! YES! A MENTOR BLAINE."

Okay…NOW he's gone crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh these boys, such wonderful young men. They always produce such wonderful sounds. Melodies, harmonies, beats, and oh, their lead singer! Such a dreamy boy! Today, he sang a nice little song about teenagers and their sweet dreams of romance. It was such a nice tune.<strong>

**You see, I watch the boys practice singing. They always jump on couches and such. It seems like such fun. The only times that are not fun is when the blonde boy accidentally bumps into my walls when he does his flips. I worry about him so, but he is a strong, tough, young man.**

**Today, though, there was a boy who didn't seem tough. I had never seen him before. He was not wearing the uniform, so I thought at first he was a rebel. But rebels are tough-this boy was not, I'm afraid. He seemed nervous, but excited. I suppose those two emotions go together a lot, don't they? This boy was too pale, too skinny for my liking. He needed to get some food into his young body. I fear for his health. He was smiling and the end of the song. I wonder if he knew the lead singer; for the two of them plus two boys on the council left together.**

* * *

><p>Yep. My boy's gone insane. Blaine has been flailing around, then muttering things to himself, for days. I'm seriously starting to worry about him. He doesn't come back to me on weekends that much anymore, and spends much of his time after class away from Dalton. He checks his phone constantly, and he seems to always be sending the word "Courage" out to the same person. I can't read his phone that well, but I think he sends it to someone named Kirk or Kate or something.<p>

One day, Blaine came back from a late night outing, muttering something about Marian Cote-Yard or something. He seemed happy. I guess that if Blaine has to pay with sanity to be happier, it's okay that he's going insane. As long as he doesn't go all psycho-killer, I'm good. I don't want blood smeared all over my walls.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Blaine came in and did the ULTIMATE FLAIL. ULTRA-FLAIL, I guess you could call it. UBER-FLAIL. Anyways…<p>

"KURTS TRANSFERRING TO DALTON TOMMOROW!" Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WE KNOW, BLAINE!" came a resounding yell from the surrounding dorms.

"AND HE'S GONNA BE IN MYYYYYY ROOOOOOM!" Blaine yelled again.

"WE KNOW!"

Wait. A new inhabitant? Oh god I hope he's all right!

Well, Blaine certainly seems to like him. Then again…he has gone insane…how do I know to trust his judgment anymore? Oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, I was nervous. So nervous, anyone in here would of thought an earthquake was happening because of the shaking. I made myself calm down. <em>Ok, he can't be that bad, Blaine likes him, he's probably really-HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY THAT IS THE HOTTEST GUY I'VE EVER SEEN! HHHHHNNNNG!<em>

He was a GOD. Perfectly pale skin, not too tall, not too short, beautiful brown hair that wasn't just brown, it was a million shades of it, wood-nymph looking nose and ears, wide pink lips and the most amazing eyes ever. Bluish-Greenish-Grayish, a little gold too. Freaking' supernova eyes.

"Welcome to our room, Kurt!" Blaine said, beside the god (Kurt, I guess). I hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Th-thanks." Kurt/God said, in the most high-pitched guy voice ever-it was beautiful. He put his stuff down in my closet and sat down on the new second bed. He was wearing really tight pants (_hhhnnnnng ) _and an awesome vest. This guy is awesome!

_So this is who Blaine's been flailing over. I can see why someone would go insane over this kid._

Blaine left the room for whatever reason, and Kurt opened the closet and took out a uniform. He looked it over, sighing, and began to unbutton his vest. _He's gonna take his shirt off OMIGOD. _It's not like I had never seen a guy shirtless, I have plenty of times thank you very much, but this was God.

HOTNESS EXPLOSION OF AWESOME PALENESS-wait were those bruises? I didn't have enough time to see-the bathtub started running. GOD YAMMIT. Kurt pulled on his uniform shirt and ran to the bathroom, muttering, "What the hell?" He turned off the tub, looked at it for a second, then continued putting on the blazer and tie.

This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2: Holiday Spirit

**A/N: Yes, Kurt and Blaine may seem OOC, but we all do silly things when alone in our rooms, don't we? :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or songs from Spongebob, Charlie Brown Christmas, Lion King, or The Beatles :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Holiday Spirit.<p>

He was a lonely boy, Kurt. One look at him and you would think he was the most self-confident bitch on this planet. But if you cared enough to take a second glance, the look in his eyes told a completely different story.

Blaine certainly cared enough to look twice. I mean, of course he looked at him, they lived together, but it wasn't just that. I don't think Blaine realized it himself. Kurt did, though. Every time Kurt would look up from his textbooks or laptop, he would turn red as he spied Blaine staring.

Kurt was…amazing. Every now and then, he would just look around and sigh, like he was missing someone, or something. I couldn't help think that he was looking at me, wanting me. But of course, he wasn't! He liked Blaine. As long as he's happy, I guess I should be happy. Right?

* * *

><p>Kurt went out shopping one day with his friends. Blaine chose to stay behind.<p>

Blaine was in the bathroom, changing. He had just taken a shower, when his phone rang.

"_You make me…feel like I'm livin a teenage dream..."_

A half-dressed Blaine flew out of the bathroom, dove over his bed and toward the table where his phone was.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, somehow sounding calm after his crazy anti-ninja moves.

"Oh! You all right? Great! Whatcha doin'?"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, Mercedes, Blaine's out at the football game." Kurt said, apparently talking to a carhuman hybrid.

"All right, talk to you later, 'Cedes."

Kurt walked into the closet and began to change into pajamas.

"_You make me…feel like I'm living a teenage dream…"_

Kurt came leaping out of the closet, half-naked. He slid UNDER THE BED and reached up for his phone on the nightstand on the other side.

"Blaine! Did they win? Great! No, you're right, I don't care…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the holidays. Warmth in the air, my fire crackling, and lovely Christmas songs. The lead singer and his pale friend were here yesterday. They sang the most lovely duet! It was very enjoyable to watch.<strong>

**The pale one said something about being in love with the lead boy to strange man after it. I nearly died from sweetness overload! They would be so cute together, wouldn't they?**

* * *

><p>"CHRIIISTMAS TIME IS HEEEEERE! HAPPINESS AND CHEEER!" Blaine sang at the top of his lungs.<p>

"SHUT UP OR THE END IS NEEEAR!" Kurt yelled back in rhythm.

_Just get married already! _I thought. _I don't know why there not together. They're perfect for each other! _ Kurt was brave and headstrong, but needed a hug, and Blaine was a confident, yet secretive guy who loved to hug!

I really wish I could grow some mistletoe out of my ceiling right now.

* * *

><p>Christmas Break. Kurt was home, in fact, everyone had gone home in the dorm except for Blaine. So, naturally, this happens:<p>

"_OH I JUST CAN'T WAAIIIIT….TO BE KING!" _ blasted out of the iPod's speakers as Blaine jumped from his bed to Kurt's, back and forth, back and forth he sprung.

"_EVERYBODY LOOK LEFT!" _ Blaine jumped to the left.

"_EVERBODY LOOK RIGHT!" _ Blaine jumped to the right.

Ten minutes later…

"_WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?"_

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Blaine shouted.

Oh, God, if you're out there, make it stop.

"SPONGEBOB SQUARE-shit." Blaine said as he saw Thad standing in the doorway. He immediately tackled his iPod, pausing the music. THANK YOU, GOD.

"Uh…I'm just here to grab my coat that I forgot from next door. See you next year Blaine…"

Blaine sat on his bed, head in hands, for about 4 minutes. Then he looked up, peeked out the door, and walked back to his iPod, and pressed play. NOOOO.

"_We all live in a Yellow Submarine,"_

"YEAH!" Blaine shouted to the beat.

"_A Yellow Submarine,"_

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>After a terribly annoying two weeks, and a mailed exchanging of gifts between the two of them (sweaters), Kurt came back to join Blaine at Dalton. Blaine looked like a puppy whose owner had come home after a long business trip-, which I suppose, is what had happened, in a way.<p>

"KURT!"

"Blaine!"

_Now kiss! _I thought.

But, of course, as always, the world works against my wishes, so an awkward hug was initiated instead.

* * *

><p>Come Valentine's day, they still weren't together. Actually, they weren't together at all. Kurt was longing and mopey, Blaine's fault of course, and Blaine was always out on the town. I wonder where he went?<p>

Kurt walked in early from Warblers yesterday, almost in tears. I had been trying to convince the air conditioning to stop blowing such cold air, but I stopped as soon as I saw Kurt. He looked like a wreck. Kurt called his car/human hybrid friend.

"'Cedes? Yeah…can we have a sleepover tonight? No…I'm not all right…yeh, have Rachel too. Bye."

What's up with Kurt? It must have been about Blaine, if he planned to discuss it with someone other than Blaine.

Blaine made Kurt said? He must pay.

"_Hey, Air Conditioning? Yeah, you can be as cold as you want tonight."_

* * *

><p>Kurt came back this morning, looking harsh and confident, but sad. Blaine had spent the whole night shivering, so when Kurt walked in, Blaine immediately hugged him for warmth. Kurt looked like he was in pain. I watched as he almost started to cry as Blaine said, "You excited for the Gap Attack?"<p>

"….Yep."

"Let's go, then!"

Blaine, you clueless fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Something happened. Yesterday, the pale boy was sad, the lead boy looked happy, and the rest of the boys were confused. I myself am confused. Today was the first day in a very long time that my boys weren't here! I'm sure there isn't a competition, I would have heard! No, it has to be a competition- the council boys said something about a gap…oh no! Do you think one of the boys has fallen in a gap? Oh no, oh no!<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt and Blaine came back from wherever they were. Kurt was still finishing his coffee. Both boys had small smiles on their face.<p>

I watched Blaine delete the contact "Jeremiah" from his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I literally thought the lyrics were "Christmastime is here, and the end is near."**

**This made sense to me because it was near the end of the year.**

**Whatever, this was fun to write.**


	3. Chapter 3: Parties and Snow Globes

**_Ok, so this story is _kind of_ canon. It follows canon plot lines but they take place at different times and days, and obviously, Kurt boards at Dalton._**

_**I don't own anything that isn't mine. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Uh...sure. I'll be there. Yeah. Ok. Bye…" Kurt said to his phone. "Oh God."<p>

"What?" said Blaine.

"Rachel's having…a party tomorrow." Kurt shuddered.

"Aaand this distresses you because…?" Blaine thought about what he knew about the ambitious soprano. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh and it's going to be terrible and I have to go to be nice and I'll be the only one there and OH GOD SHE HAS A KAREOKE MACHI-"

"I'll go with you!"

"What! Oh no you really don't want to do that, it will be terrible PLEASE COME."

Blaine chuckled. "Course I will."

"UGH thank God…well not God, but uh…thank the ceiling, I guess? It's the only thing higher than us." Kurt said, laughing.

_Damn straight, Kurt. Oh, and you're welcome._

* * *

><p>"Now, what are you wearing?"<p>

"Uh, this?"

"No. Blaine, just no. You can't just wear a t-shirt and jeans to a party! You're going to be meeting my friends, too!"

"So it's not just going to be us 'cause and Rachel?"

"Um...no." Kurt looked sheepish but I could tell he wanted Blaine to be disappointed it wasn't going to be just them.

"Great! So I guess I'll put on this sweater?"

_SHIT, BLAINE. Really_?

"Good. It brings out your eyes." Kurt said, shyly.

_C'mon, Blaine. Take the hint. THE BIG FREAKING MASSIVE HINT. He likes your eyes. HE LIKES YOU._

"Thanks, Kurt the fashion master."

_AIGH._

Kurt forced a smile as they walked out.

* * *

><p>I waited all day. I hoped the reason they hadn't come back until late Saturday was because they were on a romantic date. Of course, they hadn't been!<p>

" Ugh. So what exactly happened at that party that I ended up kissing her?"

_WHAT THE WEASAL FUCK?_

"Oh, Blaine, what usually happens. Drunken gay male plus spin the bottle equals you kissed her. According to Rachel, you taste 'awesome'"

_OH. Gross._

"Interesting." Blaine mumbled, walking into the bathroom. Kurt sighed and flopped on to his bed.

Later that week, Kurt came back, almost in tears. He did his normal bathroom routine, then attempted to do his homework. He kept muttering things like "Stupid Rachel…He's gay! They can't go on a date!"

Great! Blaine kissed a girl, and he thinks he liked it. Blaine's just making it worse. They OBVIOUSLY have feelings for each other. Blaine ask Kurt out? No, silly, he has to make it worse, more convoluted and even more complicated! HAHAHAHA…ha…ughhhh.

Blaine came back in to the room an hour later. Kurt tensed. They stared at each other. The air was thick, painful, and awkward. Blaine huffed and walked in to the bathroom. Kurt threw his head into the pillow and began to shake, silently sobbing.

_Kurt._

I wish I could reach out to him, hold him, and help him. THROTTLE BLAINE UNTIL THE LITTLE HOBBITY CONFUSED BAS-no. I like Blaine. If Blaine was hurt, I would hurt- and Kurt would hurt even more.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and froze when he saw Kurt crying. He slowly walked over to Kurt and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. _There you go Blaine, be a good man._

"Get off!" Kurt screeched. _Uh-oh._

"Kurt! Listen to me!"

"I know what you're going to say Blaine, _I know what you're going to say! _You-"

"Kurt."

"-'re going to say bisexuality is real, yeah, you like Rachel, yeah-"

"Kurt!"

"And that I'm a terrible person for saying those things, I know-"

"KURT! YOU'RE NOT AND I'M SORRY!"

"And that I don't deserve to be-what?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry, so sorry, for being so rude and accusing you of being like your bullies. You are amazing and you should never think that you're a terrible person, come to think of it, you're the best person I know! Don't ever think that you don't deserve anything good!"

"You-you think that I'm the best person you know?"

_C'mon, Blaine. Confess! Confessssss! CONFEEEESSSSSSSSSS YOUR TRUUUUUE LOOOOOVE!_

"Of course, you're my best friend. You're the best friend I've ever had!"

Of course.

* * *

><p>"You know, some of the New Directions guys have started a Bieber band." Kurt said.<p>

"Oh god, really?"

"Yeah, except for Finn. He's the one who told me about it."

"That's hilariously creepy and weird. Do they have the Bieber hair?"

"Apparently"

"Even Puck?"

"Oh god I didn't even think about that!" Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This week, the boys were talking about sex. Maybe they just got "the talk"? Anyways, the boys were speaking about sex appeal, and girls, and judges and something about a club that was nude. Apparently the pale boy used to be part of them. I'm glad he wears clothes now, I imagine he used to get cold and sick all the time- that's why he's so pale!<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, after one of their Warbler performances, Kurt came back alone. He talked on the phone for hours, ranting about baby penguins, foam, and sex appeal. I have absolutely no idea how they all connect to one another.<p>

Blaine came back later that day.

"Hey Blaine, where have you been?"

"Uh…no where?"

"Really? No where."

"Uh, I went shopping in a town a few hours from here."

"You went shopping? With out me having to drag you along? And aren't there closer towns with shopping centers?"

"I'll bring you along next time and…this town was the only one that had a snow globe shop."

"A snow globe shop?"

"For my grandmother."

"Okay. Well then…can you help me with this homework? I know it's not due until Monday, but I'm going home for the weekend and I want to spend time with my family."

"Yeah, spending time with family is very important. Spend time with your dad, ok? Your dad is very important. Very. You can learn a lot from him, you know? Any questions you have, you can ask him! Your dad! No one else can give you what he can! No one else has the answers he has!"

"…Yeah, okay Blaine. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Monday came. Kurt came back as well, looking rather disturbed.<p>

"Hey Kurt, how was your weekend?"

"Fine…"

"Do anything fun?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I was on the receiving end of a…lecture. Blaine, you're being weird."

"I am? Oh, sorry. I'm jittery I guess."

"And why would you be 'jittery'?"

"No reason!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The choir that performs in the nude is not real. I hope you realized that. They are speaking of the New Directions. Oh gosh, the dorm room and the choir room put together is me. Me exactly.**

**Review, review, it only takes a few, review, review, I will love you. FOREVERRRRR!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birds, Kisses, and Megaphones

_This is a VERY short chapter. I felt like them getting together needed to be it's own thing. _

_Now that I've gotten through Klaine getting together, I would like to take some prompts. Please tell me anything strange you ever do in your room (please nothing super inappropriate), odd experiences with roommates, boyfriends, and girlfriends, and anything else you would like to see that takes place in the dorm room or choir room! :D _

_Do I seem like I own anything? I do? Really? Well, I don't._

Chapter 4: Birds, Kisses, and Also Megaphones.

….

_Oh god, that bird. SHUT UP. _

"Tweet! Tweet tweeeeaeeeaaatweeeet!" The yellow bird chirped in a high-pitched, incredibly annoying voice. It had been living here for a few months, but it had been tweeting SO MUCH recently. And worse, Kurt joined in.

_Whistle, tweet, whistle whistle tweet tweet. That's all I hear._

Suddenly the tweeting stopped. _Oh thank God and also Jesus._

"Pavarotti?" Kurt's worried voice sent chills through me. "Pav?"

_What's wrong?_

"Oh Pav!" Kurt sobbed.

_Oh. The bird died._

I filled up with guilt. If only I hadn't sent all those prayers asking the creature to shut up! I didn't mean for it to die! Oh god! I caused Kurt to cry and if he knew me, he would never forgive me!

_I'm so sorry, Kurt._

…

**Today the pale boy walked into practice late. He was dressed in all black and looked even more sick than usual. He sang a song about a bird and all the boys were somehow able to join in. The lead singer didn't, though. I wonder if he's sick too?**

…

Kurt and Blaine walked in.

Kurt was as red as an apple, his eyes standing out even more. He looked happier than I've ever seen him- and I've watched him read _Vogue. _Blaine looked like a puppy, jumpy and hair messed up. They were staring at each other, not paying attention to the world around them- Blaine hit his shin on the bed and the two fell on to it, laughing. How does one get so out of it he laughs about hitting his shin?

Then Blaine kissed Kurt.

_HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE. WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?_

After a few minutes of adorable whispers and giggling, Kurt reluctantly went to take a shower.

Blaine grabbed his phone. "Hey Wes, it's Blaine. Guess what?"

"_YOU KISSED KURT?"_

"…Yes?"

No answer came from the phone.

"Wes?"

"_Blaine Anderson!" _came a loud, static voice from outside. It sounded like it came from a megaphone.

"Wes? Is that a megaphone? What are you doing? David? You're here too?"

"_Blaine, where's Kurt?" _said David.

"Showering?"

"_A cold shower?" _ Wes yelled through the megaphone.

"NO!"

"Blaine? What's going on?" said Kurt, coming out of the bathroom (fully clothed) and looking confused.

"See for yourself," Blaine said, gesturing towards the window.

Wes and David began speaking at the same time. It sounded like they had rehearsed it.

"_Kurt and Blaine, destined for fame! The greatest love of all! We knew you'd get together, we knew it! The highest sky, the most hellish pit, could never stop your love, that's it! Two boys, infatuated with one another, could never just be like two brothers! No, no, they needed more, a romance filled with hotness galore! The hot guys in school, sadly for the girls, are all gay! Why shouldn't you two get your own way?"_

Blaine was shocked into silence. Kurt tentatively spoke.

"Wes? David?"

"_Yes?"_

"Was that planned?"

"_Yeah! We were waiting for the day you two got together. We wrote that three months ago!"_

…

Blaine stared at his laptop, transfixed. The song "_Single Ladies" _blasted from the speakers. I'm pretty sure Blaine was sweating. A lot. _What the hell is he looking at?_

Kurt walked in. Blaine jumped and slammed the computer closed.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

"NOTHING. Heheheheh."

"_Blaine."_

"Kurt.

"What are you looking at?"

"A video?"

"…_those_ videos?"

"Oh god, no! Kurt! No! I wasn't doing that, I swear!"

"Then what were you doing, Blaine?"

"This…"

Kurt turned bright red and flopped on to his bed, a scream muffled by his pillow.

_Seriously. What the hell is on that laptop?_

"Kurt! Why are you embarrassed? It's just me!"

"How did you get that video?"

"…Wes."

"So it's not just you!"

"Whatever! I think its hrotndgmot."

"What?"

"Hotrhgm."

"_What?"_

"Hot." Blaine whispered shyly.

Kurt looked up, turning a lovely shade of ketchup. "Really?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. I also saw _4 Minutes…_and _Le Jazz Hot. _And um_…Time Warp."_

_EPIC MOMENT RUINED, BLAINE._

…_._

_Please send me some prompts! I'm willing to write anything except for a break-up, sex, and serious injuries or death. :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows, Blankets, and Bows

**A/N: Yay! This story will now be completely strange and crack-ish! I now will be ignoring most canon plot lines. Don't forget to tell me weird things that have happened to you with a roommate, while alone in your room, etc. I just wont write about death, break-ups, sexual stuff, and other creepy, horrible depressing things. I prefer happiness! :)**

****Okay...this was interesting to write. Sorry it took so long, school stuff and a leadership conference gave me no time at all. The next chapter will be up in about two weeks because of the holidays and such. I'm going to be singing in a choir for The Nutcracker! Soo excited!****

_**MercyToAGrindingHalt- **_**Wow. That has got to be one of the nicest things someone has ever said (sent?) to me. I'm so glad you like it! The choir room is definitely my favorite thing to write. Thank you so much! You are awesome!**

_**Bandgeeknm- **_**I actually think that is SUPER awesome, so here you go… :)**

**I don't own Glee or Pillow Pets!**

* * *

><p>I still don't exactly know how Kurt and Blaine got together. They just showed up and kissed-it was obviously not their first. Something happened when they were out…but what? I hate not being able to talk to them. I had seen so much of them- the awkward moments, the mistakes, and I knew them! I had seen them in their most vulnerable state, I had seen them expose their true selves when they thought no one was watching! But I didn't know what happened to cause their relationship, the relationship that I had seen all the build up to! It's damn unfair that I didn't see them get together. <em>What happened? <em>

I was about to find out…

* * *

><p><strong>A movement- a shadow in the moonlight. It was a rather large shadow, moving stealthily and quickly through me. I hope whoever-or <strong>_**whatever - **_**doesn't harm any of my boys! Oh my-oh my! What if **_**it **_**is a murderer…or an alien? No, no, aliens don't exist! Who is it? A student? Or worse? What is it what is it **_**what is it?**_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" a voice outside my door screamed.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?_" _Blaine fell out of bed, sharing my surprise.

"_Kurt!" _said the voice again.

"Argyflugumy…arym..what…?" mumbled Kurt, still half-asleep. How the hell he sleeps through that is beyond me.

"_Kurt, open the door!" _

"_MERCEDES?" _both Kurt and Blaine turned toward my door with shocked expressions on their faces.

Kurt flopped out of bed, turned the lights on, flinched from the brightness, and opened my door. A large, beautiful black girl stood there, looking furious.

_Not a car._

"What are you doing here, 'Cedes? It's almost midnight? What happened? How did you get here? Is everyone okay? What happened?"

"Calm down boy, I'm just here to ask some questions."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "…What questions?"

"How you and hobbit here got together!"

_SALVATION IN THE FORM OF CAR! Yeah, she will forever be a car-human hybrid to me. _

_Anyway…Here's my chance to know what happened!_

"…couldn't you have, you know, CALLED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?" screeched Kurt, Blaine nodding in assent.

"I wanted to see your emotions while you were telling me!"

"You know, I have a _webcam!_"

"Right. Well, this was more exciting! Why didn't you tell me when it first happened! I found out from _Finn_."

"You're right, I am sorry about that…but why not during the day, not AT NIGHT!"

Mercedes was at a loss for words.

"What's with all the shouting?" David stood at the door in pajamas and a light purple cloth over his shoulder.

Mercedes turned around. She and David stared at each other. Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "Is that a blanket?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he's had it since he was a baby. Still carries it everywhere at night."

Kurt stuck out his lower lip, pondering this. "You, know…that's actually really awesome in a cool twisted way."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is! Especially for a teenager. Like how Pillow Pets are amazing when you're two, lame when in elementary school, and amazing again in middle school and beyond! "

"…Yeah. Uh, guys? "

Mercedes and David were still staring at each other.

Mercedes blinked. "Hi. I'm Mercedes," she said with a small wave.

David jumped. "Mercedes! I've heard a lot about you from Kurt here. All good things, don't worry. I can see they're true. You're very pretty, that's true. I knew that. I'm not creepy, I'm not a stalker. Not a stalker, Kurt here has told me about you, as I said…one second ago."

Mercedes blushed but also looked slightly disturbed. "Uh…thank you? What's your name?"

David laughed nervously. "Oh! I didn't say my name! I thought I did. I must apologize. I'm David. David Thompson." Then he bowed. _Bowed._

_Bowing? Man, someone's smitten. And that someone is David. David is smitten with Mercedes…No shit, Sherlock. And Watson._

_And now…I will shut up. _

Anyway… Kurt and Blaine were both smiling, Kurt desperately trying not to laugh at David.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Mercedes had gone (promising to contact David later) and I knew the whole story. The speech, the kiss, the sad songs, everything. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Seriously, I have the two most adorable inhabitants EVER.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The shadow went back through me towards the exit. I could see it doing strange movements, something like what I had seen some of my boys doing- I believe they called it a "Happy Dance"? Well, I'm just <strong>_**so**_** glad that no one was harmed. I can relax again. Unless…what if the shadow was happy because it had succeeded? No...I didn't see it dragging any bodies with it. Everything is fine. Right? Yes, it must be. It has to be!**

**Oh thank **_**God. **_**None of my boys were missing from the choir meeting today. They are all safe! One of the council members seemed a little distracted, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**See you later! I love you guys. So very much.**

**Love,**

** sofrohna!**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbyes, Time, And Hellos

_**A/N: Sorry this took so so so long. I've been crazy busy. Anyway, this is the last chapter. It's super short. Short and Steady wins the race? Heh? No. Thank so so much to all who reviewed. Y'all made my year. Love, sofrohna. (fourforyouklainecoco on tumblr)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Today is the day I have been dreading. If I could cry, man, I would cry.<p>

Today is the day Kurt and Blaine graduate.

_Two years._

It's been two magical years since Blaine walked in the door, two years since I thought he was some snobby slacker.

Almost two years since Kurt walked in here, when I thought he was a god.

How wrong I was.

Blaine was helpful, kind, and charming. He was neat and loving and sometimes stupidly oblivious. He was the kind of person you wanted to slap and hug at the same time.

Yes, Kurt was H-O-T _hot_, but he wasn't a god. He was far from perfect, but he was perfect to Blaine and I. He was…

_Was._

_Stop saying, "was." You'll only depress yourself. It's not over yet._

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

_Now it is._

Kurt breathed in, his eyes shining with a layer of tears. He looked around, and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

I wish I could have reached out to them as they grabbed their bags (Blaine with two, Kurt with 4) and exited.

Over the past two years, I have watched them grow into best friends, and then boyfriends. Besides their first kiss, I have seen all the other firsts. I really don't feel like talking about that.

_Goodbye_, _Kurt and Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>The mood here today is rather sad. It happens every year, but I always hate having to say goodbye to my boys. This year, the lead singer and his pale boyfriend are leaving. The pale boy is healthier and happier than he was when he first got here, and the lead's singing has become even more emotional and absolutely phenomenal.<strong>

**They are good for each other.**

**Goodbye, boys.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 Years Later:<strong>_

Oh boy, the first day of school. Who am I going to get this time? Hopefully it's not like last year. Ugh. I hated Steve and Jonathan so much.

"Here's your room, guys."

"Thanks." The boys walked into the room.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to share a room with you, Jude," said one of the boys. He was skinny, had dark hair, and had blue-gray eyes that were strangely familiar.

"Hey, rooming with our brothers is the price we have to pay to be here. Austin, you know Daddy said that it costs less to have one room." Jude said. He was shorter than his…brother? They looked nothing alike. Jude was tan with curly hair and hazel eyes…wait.

They looked strangely like Kurt and Blaine.

I smiled.


End file.
